Unexpected
by Ashley Terror
Summary: Could Nessie really be in love again?Renesmees fairy tale is playing out so well,Avery Volturri is everything she could ever want.Hes even half human.So what could go wrong?Well,there could always be a full-scale war going on between covens.11 years postB
1. Chapter 1

**a/n this is about Nessie Cullen and a character of my own creation, Avery. set about 30 or so years after Breaking Dawn. All pairing the same, except NessieXJacob, I didn't like that so they aren't together. They were though. Just read! By the way, I love reviews. Oh, and Nessie like OOC in ch 1 sorry bout that its jakes fault oh just read**

**_Her_**

She was absolutely inhumanly beautiful. Pale, slender, and a very pretty face, a face you've never seen anything like.

The most beautiful chocolate brown eyes you'd ever seen, she got them from her mother. She had the most beautiful brown hair with brownze streaks,

it glistened with every turn of her head or body. She was not on any level an average girl. She was smart, top of the class.

She reads instead of socializing, so people consider her a freak. She never spoke unless asked a question by a teacher.

In many ways, she was exactly like the Cullens' who had sat at her very lunch table 30 years ago.

Her name is Renesmee 'Nessie' Carlie Cullen. Shes not human, nor was she vampire. She was special.

**_Him_**

He was hansom, inhumanly so. Male models would give their soul to have his face. He had deep mesmerizing green eyes.

He had the most beautiful dark brown hair, so near to black. He was way above ordinary. He was smart, never has been seen without his book.

But that was all. He was new, and no one had dared approach him.

The was something about him, something just like the Cullen girl.

He was a freak, just like her.

His name was Avery Mitchel.

**Nessies' point of view.**

Another day of Forks High school. Groan. This is the beginning of my second year here.

In that time, I've taken to sitting at the 'Cullen' table. As known by Jak- I mean, the _shape shifters_it was the leech table.

According to my family, it was the vampire table. It was the table my aunts uncles and parents had sat at 30 years ago.

At least I try to look human, I eat the slop they pass as food. I told my mom I could leave and hunt at lunch, but she wouldn't hear of it. I can feel the eyes on me.

I looked up to find myself locking eyes with Ally Conrad and Mary Stanley. Lets see what they're saying this time.

_'Look at the look on her face. She looks like shes ready to kill. I wish I was that pretty. If I looked like that, maybe Sean Newton would look at me.......'_ Mary Stanley, forever thinking of Sean Newton...

_'Look at her. She thinks shes all that because shes pretty. But I bet shes never even had a boyfriend before. Because shes way to much of a freak.'_ Ally Conrad.

I thought, _'I bet you've never been married' _and the new kid looked at me, grinning. I glared at him. His grin faded.

I focused on him, trying to read his mind and the grin came back. He stood up, with the fluid grace- yet an air of humanity, like me.

I shuddered. Another beside Nahuel and his sisters' like me. That's just plain weird. We are exceptions to law.

The Voulturri don't want us alive if we aren't with them. But they won't kill without reason- waiting for me or Nahuel or his sisters' to slip up.

While they were fascinated by me- along with Edward and Bella, for the control- I hated him.

Fiercely.

The new kid sat down. "Nessie." I glared at him, trying to use my feeble em-path powers to will him away. "I'm not moving, _Nessie_."

I don't like the way he says my name. "You don't?" I kept glaring, guarding my mind as well. "What do you want?" I spat, not even attempting to be nice.

He reached for my hand- a simple brush is all he got. We both felt that electric shock wave I've always heard about.

Like when my parents hands touched for the first time by accident- they felt an electric wave. I jumped back.

"Oh." It was a mix of a whisper and a gasp. I was sure he was one like me. His thoughts filled my had as he grabbed my wrist.

_'Nessie! Calm down! Your hyperventilating!'_ I stopped breathing_._

_'Get away from me!'_ I tried to pull away. _'_

_Nessie!_ _Wait! please! Look, my names Avery and-'_I broke away. "Stop it! Stay out of my head- and away from me! Your not human!" I hissed.

"Neither are you." I stopped, dropping back to the chair."You don't know that. You don't know me. You don't know anything." He smiled, a small sweet smile.

"Oh? Well, Renesmee 'Nessie' Carlie Cullen you are the talk of La Push at the moment." As soon as the words were out of his mouth I was gone, in my car driving home.

**Alice point of veiw [=**

Nessie came through like a tornado, ripping through the house.

"Nessie, sit down." She kept walking.

I hate having to be mean to her. My only niece ever.

"Renesmee Carlie! Sit down and tell me what happened before I send you where you should be- outside with Jacob. Yes he's here. Talk to me instead." She hissed at me.

"Why Alice? You know damn well what happened." She snapped, standing up. Her eyes clouded over. "Sorry." she slumped slightly, and explained what I basically knew- Avery had found her.

"Renesmee, breath. You still need to do that." She frowned. "Can I go home now?" I nodded, and before I said one word she was gone.

"Damn it! Jasper?" I called up the stairs. "Yes, love? I'm a little busy!"

"With what?"

"Stuff. What do you need?" I growled. "Help!"

He walked down the stairs at an insufferably human pace. "Stressed?"

"Very. Nessie met Avery."

"We need to act soon."

"Very soon, Jasper. Very soon."

I sunk into his arms, something I may not be able to do in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apov**

"Renesmee! This is serious! " Edward snapped. "Shut up Edward. Its my vision, and I'll tell it." Nessie looked at us like we were mental. "Tell me what!?" she asked again.

"Avery isn't who you think." I blurted out like a moron."W-what?" Nessie looked at Edward, then back to me. "What do you mean?"

"He's a traitor. He left the Volturri to come find you. The Volturri will come for him. It can't be good for anyone, Nessie." Edward looked away, rubbing his temples.

"Why did he leave the Volturri for me? Who is he, anyway?"

"Start at he beginning." Edward told me. "Nessi, listen. I can't see your kind. But I saw his parents, right after you were born. All I saw was a vampire and a human holding hands. Then one of the human pregnant, then her funeral. She didn't live. The vampire disappeared. We found out from looking back over my visions they had a baby named Avery. They gave him to the Volturri, and this was around twenty years ago, when you and Jacob had just been married."

"So he leaves the Volturri to find me?" Nessie said.

"As far as we know. But you don't have to go to school if you don't-" Edward started.

"Bye." she took off running out of the cottage full speed, and not even Edward can catch her with a head start. She has grace to match mine, and speed almost surpassing Edward's.

"Where was she going?" I asked Edward. "She was naming random names in her head, but Avery and Jacob came up the most."

"So I'm blind!" I through my hands up. "Bella! Control your kid!"

**Npov**

**I was going to find Avery.** It won't be that hard; just follow his scent from school. Actually, school isn't even over. I'll just wait for him. I located his car easily; it was the only non-human scent.

I leaned back and heard the final bell ring. "I knew you'd come back." A voice said from next to me. "My family explained you to me. Why are you here?" I demanded.

"Wanted to see if it was true, if your mom really did live."he murmured and looked away.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be. You've noticed my power, right?" he changed the subject quickly.

"Um....no?" I wanted to add,'What am I? Alice?' But it would have been too mean.

"I find out your power, and I learn it. A simple gesture," he took my hand," like this and we can speak to each other in our minds." It took me a second to realize he did not say the last part out loud.

"It can be bad, though. Once I know your power and have seen your face, the power becomes mine as well. I've wondered about your Aunt Alice though. I've never been human or vampire, so could I only see the future of me and you? Or would it be human, vampire and us? It's an odd power. I hate knowing that I could use Jane or Alec's powers. Even the thought of it repels me."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" As far as I know, guys don't just tell you everything about them unlees your dating or they are about to kill you.

"I don't know. I feel like you have to know. It's weird. I feel like I have to tell you everything I'm thinking, and your really pretty." the last part was a barely audible whisper.

"Um, I left really fast and my parents don't know where I am and...."

"Oh. They won't be upset with me will they?" he asked.

"Why?" I gave him the what-the look.

"I want to meet the people who made the prettiest girl on the planet." he grinned. I laughed. "What?"

"_Made_?" I laughed again.

"For lack of a better word, yes." he laughed too.

"That's not very pleasant. Are sure you want to meet them? They think you're bringing the wrath of the Volturri on them."

"What do you think?"

I didn't think he was bad, but I wasn't sure. "I don't know." I said truthfully. He took my hand, a lite, simple gesture, and helped me back into my car.

"I'll follow you. Aro has me interested in your mother." he said, and walked off. I slammed my door and pulled out first, getting a mile or so between us.

He pulled in next to me at the big house.

"Stalking me?" I teased. Edward came out a few seconds later.

"Nessie, why is he here?" He growled.

"To explain. I want to know, and I don't see a point of explaining again later. Oh, and he wants to meet mom. Aro talks about her a lot."

Dad was fuming. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I swear-" I stopped listening.

Avery grabbed my hand. "_He looks like he's about to explode."_

"_Yes, and he can hear you."_ he dropped my hand.

"Now I'm calling a family meeting. Avery follow me."

I left my father with his mouth hanging open.

_Avery, I'm really sorry about that. My dad has a thick head. It took her dieing for him to change my mom, and marriage for them to have sex._

_Ha Ha. He might be really mad about that._

_He will get over it. Ready to gain more powers?_

He groaned.

"Well, here is the reason for your meeting. Another half human, Avery."

____________________________________________

**The last update until i get Internet =o**

**but then you get a mass update. =]**


	3. It's an AN, an explanation, and more

Um, I'm sorry for the complete lack of updates lately, but my computer at home has no Internet at the moment.

=[

GOOD NEWS!

I have at least 15 chapters finished on that computer, 12 im working on, and out of all this there's a lot of new stories.

So be patient, and you get BIG update

=]

I'm only 13 here people! It's frigging FCAT time and its very hard to even try to do chapters whether I can post them or not.

(FCAT is the florida SAT thing Teachers love to give 8th graders homework around this time)

and I'm a full time babysitter for an 18 month old baby, and my moms loosing her mind.

Don't blame me.

Blame life.

xD

But I'm working on every story I've started on here already, plus, what, maybe, 8 others?

I'm only 13, don't expect more.

But I hate not updating! It's like RAWR so annoying and stuff.

But reading and writing is like my escape, so I had to continue.

I really think I would have given up on my stupid drama-stress filled hell of a life if not for reading, writing these, and music.

Honestly.

Well, reviews are nice too.

3 Ashley~Marie.


End file.
